Pipers Problem
by Ariana1
Summary: A no plot story I wrote. The sisters get drunk on...Grapejuice?!


  
This story is a possible ending for what could happen if the girls hadn't adapted to being witches quite so easily.   
Note: This story is very unrealistic, and I only wrote it cause I thought the situation was funny, it doesn't have a plot really, so if your looking for a good, sensible read, don't bother with this! This story is only meant to be funny, not to have a deep, meaning, like other stories. Also, don't judge my writing on this story, cause I can do it better.   
Okey dokey, now the legal stuff. I don't own charmed, or the characters. I only own this story and the plot, but there isn't really one so...  
Anyway, on with the story.   
  
Piper's Problem  
  
"Prue? Prue!" Piper Halliwell called out to her older sister."Prue, do you know where Pheobe is? Its getting late and she's not back yet. Maybe I can ring her or something." Pheobe had gone out nearly four hours earlier, at quarter to seven, and she was still not back yet at ten thirty. Prue might know something, although Piper hadn't heard her much either, for the past three hours. "Why?" Came Prues muffled reply. " Prue... What are you doing?" Piper asked carefully. Prue's voice sounded funny.   
she emerged at the top of the stairs, that led down to where Piper was standing, hands on hips. "What did you say, Parper? "  
"Piper, silly. I said, do you know where Pheobe is?" Prue shook her head and tried to walk down the stairs, but she slipped on the third step, and fell down the rest. "Prue! Are you okay?" Prue stood up shakily and dusted herself off. "Me? I'm a fine, Parper. Leave Pheeebe alone, the girl needs her freedom." Prue drew out Pheobe's name. "She's growing ups you know.She'll be an adult soon."  
" oh no Prue,what have you been drinking?"   
"Ummm.. Coke.Don't mind Pheeebe, she's just out boogieing." Prue did a little twirl to emphasise 'boogieing'. Unfortunately she tripped up on her feet, and fell right on Piper.   
"How the hell did you get drunk?" Prue giggled girlishly, and pointed an ackward finger at herself. The way she did it made it look like her wrist was broken. "Me?" She asked innocently. "I'm a not drunksh. Geeze, a few drinks and you thinks I'm drunk! I've a only had-" she counted on her fingers "four. Or maybe fives, I'm not sure if the lasts one counts." Piper rolled her eyes. Prue had obvoiusly been upstairs drinking Grapejuice. Witches were allergic to it, cause it made them drunk, like alcohol. She didn't do it often, but it was becoming more regular, because she hadn't coped well when she found out that her and her sisters were witches. Piper wondered how she had gotten drunk, because Piper had made a special effort to remove all the grapejuice bottles from her room. She knew that when Prue got drunk, she was hard to cope with, unless you were patient. So, Piper said, "Why don't you know if the last one counts, Prue?" Prue looked at her with drowzy eyes. "Pardon, Parper?"   
"Its Piper, remember."  
"Oh, right. Par- Piper."  
"Thats ri-"  
"I love you Piper."  
"I love you to honey. Come on, I think its time for bed now. You look tired. Here, come upstairs."  
Suddenly Prue turned angry. "Oh, so now I gets it! First you say you loves me, then its off to beds! Well, forgets it, I'm not going! " She sat down, teary eyed. " I don't want to go to beds. I'm not tired." Piper laughed at Prue's childish behaviour. " I'm sorry, Prue. What would you like to do?"  
Prue thought to herself. "Umm I would like to -"  
"Go to Bed!" Pheobe Halliwell finished, as she stepped inside the door. She waved outside, "See ya, thanksh for the rides!"  
"I don't wanna go to bed, Pheeebe!" Prue yelled at her youngest sister.   
"What?" Pheobe asked. Piper looked at her and realised straight away that her sister was a bit tipsy with Grapejuice too."Not you too!" She moaned. " You know witches are allergic to that stuff!"  
"Whats the matter Parper?" Prue asked.  
"Nothing, Prue. Remember, its Piper." Pheobe spoke next.  
"Prue can't talk right, Prue can't talk right! " She sang.   
"Shutsup Pheeebe!" Prue argued back.  
" haha! Its shutup, not shutsup! And my name is not Pheeebe, its Alice. In wonderland. hahahaha!!" Pheobe began laughing crazily. Piper got up and pulled Pheobe inside. Then she closed the door behind her. "Oh, shutup Pheobe, you embarrasing me." Piper said.   
"Embarrasing you in front of who? Your boyfriend? Pipers got a boy-friend Pipers got a boy-friend!"  
"Pheobe..." Piper warned. But Pheobe just laughed harder.  
" Phee-be Phee-be!" Prue looked at her tiredly, and suddenly Pheobe felt herself lifting of the ground.When she was about 1/2 a metre in the air. Prue dropped her back down. " Hey, thats not fair!" Pheobe cried. " You have an active power, and I don't." Prue didn't answer. "Prue! Answer me!" But Prue had convieniently dropped off. She was lying down, and was snoring loudly. "Stupid." Was all Pheobe said. "Pheobe why to you have to get drunk?" Piper said to herself.  
"I'm not drunk." Pheobe answered. "Look, I can talk fine, can't I? And I can walk straight." To demonstrate she walked in what she thought was a straight line, but was actually a circle. " See? Woah..." Pheobe held on to Piper to stop herself from falling over. "Well," she said. "I'm going off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." And up the steps she walked, singing merrily, "Hi ho, hi ho. Its off to work we go. Do-do-do-di-do di-di-di-do-di, hi ho, hi ho hi ho hi hoooo."   
  
Piper heaved a sigh or relief. She really had to stop those two from drinking all that grape juice. Quietly she put a blanket on Prue and titptoed upstairs. When she was up she went to her room, and she would had fallen asleep instantly, had Pheobe not been singing, till 12 pm." 900 and 99 bot-tles, si-tting on the wallll, 900 and 99 bot-tles sit-ting on the wall, and if if one green bottle, should acci-den-tly falllll, there'll be 900 and 98 bottles, sitting on the wallll.."  
  
The End :) 


End file.
